


Легко исправить с помощью кота

by Ran_nim, WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)



Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты G-T [12]
Category: Jackson Wang - Fandom, Street Dance of China 3 - Fandom, Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Gen, OOC / Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021, 博君一肖 - Relationship - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran_nim/pseuds/Ran_nim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021
Summary: о котиках и семейной жизни
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты G-T [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133606
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021





	Легко исправить с помощью кота

Лулу долго обнюхивал пальцы Ибо, но все же милостиво согласился на то, чтобы его чесали, а затем и улегся на колени. Не тарахтел, но бодался, требуя поглажек, если Ибо слишком отвлекался на разговоры.

Как-то незаметно капитаны обзавелись традицией устраивать чаепития (или кофепития, зависело от того, удалось ли им выспаться) после возвращения одного из них со съемок параллельных проектов. Посидеть, пообщаться, поделиться новостями: когда люди столько времени проводят вместе, они так или иначе сближаются.

Сегодня прилетел Чжан Исин и на чаепитие принес Лулу в переноске. Котом тут же все восхитились, по очереди погладили, а Ван Ибо удалось сманить его к себе на руки.

— Предатель, — укорил кота Джексон, грозя пальцем. — Почуял такую же кошачью породу? Вот попроси еще у меня что-нибудь…

Лулу лениво щурил синие глаза,словно спрашивал: «Человек, ты сам-то веришь в свои угрозы?»

Ван Ибо точно бы не поверил. Проверено на собственном опыте.

— Может, наконец-то меньше будешь его подкармливать, — Исин, похоже, наблюдал знакомую до боли сцену. Видимо, Лулу угрожали не любить, не кормить и не ласкать раз в тысячный. И точно так же в тысяча первый раз сдавались.

— И часто перекармливает? — заинтересовался Ван Ибо.

— Стоит мне только отвернуться.

— Страдают ковры?

— Что? А… Нет, у меня нет ковров, — Исин махнул рукой. — Страдает Лулу, наш вет и я.

— А я? — возмутился Цзяэр. — Он же прямо в душу смотрит! Вот этими вот глазами! Я не могу ему отказывать!

Ван Ибо понимающе кивнул. Когда его только представили любимой пушистой женщине, он тоже поначалу дал не тот корм, а потом нужный — но слишком много. Орешек выглядела невесело, гэ переживал и консультировался в телефону с ветклиникой, а Ван Ибо чувствовал себя виноватым. Больше такой ошибки он не допускал, расписав в приложении все до грамма.

Лулу, впрочем, ощущался в руках скорее пушистым, чем толстым.

Очень пушистым.

— Черные брюки тоже не стоит оставлять на виду?

Исин закрыл лицо руками и тихо застонал:

— Если бы только черные… Ничего нельзя, Бо-ди. Все в шкаф, все на вешалки, все как можно выше… И я его вычесываю, не думай. Но со второго кота так шерсть не сыплется.

— Витаминки? — предложил Ибо.

— Все даю… ветеринар говорит, возможно, повзрослеет и перелиняет. А пока чесать. Вот, чешем. В четыре руки плюс стафф, когда я не успеваю.

Ибо мог только сочувственно кивнуть. Откуда в маленькой гладкошерстной кошечке бралось столько шерстинок, они вдвоем гадали второй год. На первой совместной предновогодней церемонии Сяо Чжань украдкой пытался оттереть с костюма следы пребывания Орешка в квартире. Ван Ибо периодически отцеплял их оттуда, где гэ их не мог увидеть.

— Говоришь, вешать повыше… не прыгают?

— Лулу не прыгает, — уточнил Исин. — Он же рэгдолл, у них ниже мышечный тонус. Они такие… немного ленивые кошки. Нет, я не поэтому его брал, он мне просто понравился. Но Лулу действительно спокойнее.

— Поэтому на стол прыгает Луобо и сталкивает вниз все, что этих разбойников заинтересовало, — трагическим тоном добавил Цзяэр. — Цветы, сценарий, фитнес-браслет, пакет снэков, рыбу…

Ибо не выдержал и рассмеялся — и не он один. Что ж, похоже, им с Чжань-гэ оставалось радоваться коротким лапкам манчкинов. Масштаб разрушений все же был поменьше.

Лулу снова приоткрыл глаза, несколько раз лизнул лапу, а затем просто устроился удобнее, не забыв боднуть руку Ибо головой.

— Я думал, он сейчас как-то отреагирует на твой голос, — признался Ибо.

— Нет, Луобо более общительный. Но, основном, когда только приходит к нам в комнату. Или когда мы домой приходим — такое приветствие. Ну или есть просит… А у вас?

— А у нас тоже предпочитает все делать молча. Ван-лао… Чжочэн, он с нами снимался, все время завидовал. Его кот — любитель поболтать. А в кровать приходят?

— Каждое утро. А у тебя?

— Только если я один. Обычно, когда отсыпаюсь после перелета. А так — спит в компьютерном кресле.

— А мышь таскает?

— Нет, ей не интересно. Ей больше нравится играть с пером на палке. Катаешь-катаешь перед ней шарик, машинку из лего — нет, не смотрит.

— Нет, мои оба играют и с шариками, и с махалками, и друг с другом, им с этим попроще немного.

— Коробочки — это святое?

— И не говори. Зачем нужен кошачий комплекс, если есть коробочка от звуковой аппаратуры? Особенно ночью…

— Зато можно спокойно спать после хорроров, — заметил Ван Ибо. — Если в темноте что-то шуршит — скорее всего, это мохнатая задница в очередной коробке…

— И кинуть подушку.

— Пока подушка не прилетит в ответ, — пошутил Ван Цзяэр.

Три из четырех капитанов задумались, явно представляя ход событий. Потом посмотрели в сторону Чун Ханьляна.

— Что? — тот удивленно поднял брови. — Я не кидаю в Су-Су подушкой! Кстати… Ибо-ди, я хотел спросить… Нигде не видел у тебя на снимках кошки. График у тебя напряженный: танцы, гонки… Ты не можешь взять ее с собой и она у родителей?

Ибо смущенно почесал Лулу за ухом, радуясь, что можно отвлечься на кота и взять паузу, чтобы подумать. Кот лениво приоткрыл один глаз, словно тоже ждал ответа. Ван Ибо покосился на Исина и поймал сочувственный взгляд.Потом на Цзяэра — тот уткнулся в телефон, не желая на него давить.

В общем-то, это уже давно не было тайной… какие вообще тайны в китайском шоу-бизнесе, где все про всех знают?

Просто он не любил лишний раз признаваться в этом вслух. Словно чего-то боялся: год и так выдался нелегким для обоих.

— У меня нет животных, — наконец признался Ибо. — Но у Сяо Чжаня есть кошка Орешек.


End file.
